The Medici Girl: Reluctance
by Eponastory
Summary: Contessina Giulia de'Medici knew she was going to be married off to a son of a wealthy family who supported her cousin Lorenzo de'Medici. She did not expect it to be the Auditore boy that she met as a child after the death of Cosimo de'Medici. Now she must put aside her reluctance and push forward into a life she was not expecting with a man she thought she knew.
1. A Proposal

**I am not going to lie, this is a quick story. I wrote it with the intention of giving a quick backstory as to why Contessina and Ezio are married before I post the original story. So, obviously, I am a little lazy with this one. I wrote it in the matter of two days, just for a little bit of clarity. With that being said, it's probably not my best work. Please keep that in mind. The other story will be posted as soon as it is some chapters in on Wattpad (where I post everything first). Keep in mind, this story is slightly (just slightly because I like to play with history) AU...as in its more historically accurate-ish. Please feel free to leave comments, I'm not into them that much, I just write for my own enjoyment.**

Contessina Giulia de'Medici had a list of possible suitors. Many of them were sons of fellow bankers all across Toscana, some were sons of merchants, and a few were royalty. Lorenzo de'Medici was the only person to make the choice even if it was against his young cousin's will. Only, the moment Ginevra Alessandri de'Medici strode into his office with clear intent that Contessina be married off sooner than later, he had no choice but to offer up the best candidate that both parties could agree on. The stability of Firenze was in chaos because of the struggle between the Pazzi and the Medici families.

Ginevra took her concerns to the family of the chosen suitor in as much vigorous haste her worn body could handle. The moment she met the gates of the Palazzo she was demanding to see the head of the family as Ginevra was not one to be refused. The manner in which the family's servant cowered under the old woman's glare was enough to cause further movement from the others in the small courtyard.

"Madonna Ginevra? What an unexpected surprise!" The welcoming voice of Giovanni Auditore rang through his courtyard.

"I wish it weren't a surprise, Messer Auditore. I have troubling matters I must discuss with you." She said as he gestured for her to lead the way to the open door across the courtyard.

"Of course, Madonna. Right this way." Giovanni could not help to think the reason Ginevra had come was for her daughter's benefit.

"Grazie." Ginevra said sitting down in the chair before Giovanni's desk. "I am sure you know why I am here, Giovanni."

"I can hazzard a guess, Madonna. It is no surprise to me that you have considered your daughter's suitors all through Toscana." He smiled. "To come to my family is an honor."

"To be honest, this was not of my choosing. Lorenzo believes this union would be more beneficial to both families and with the Pazzi trying to undermine the Medici's every move, he feels the advantage of having my daughter married to one of your sons gives him more backing in Florence." She set a stern look about her face. "My husband would've had her married to a better match, but I do not have a choice. Lorenzo is adamant on this and he has agreed to pay the bride price should you accept." She handed Giovanni a wax sealed letter.

"Madonna, I hope you are aware that the Pazzi cause a good deal of trouble to my family." Giovanni said taking the letter and opening it before reading its contents. "That is a sufficient price." He said setting the letter down on the desk. "If I may ask Madonna Ginevra, why are you hesitant on my son as Lorenzo's choice?"

"Your eldest son is already married to a merchants daughter of his own choice. Your youngest son is too young and sickly to marry. The only son you have left is the most suitable, even though he is openly trying to court Cristina Vespucci." Ginevra did not hide her honesty from Giovanni. "As you are well aware my daughter is good friends with Christina and I believe she has good relations with your son as well."

"I have heard him speak her name often, though not as often as Christina." He said.

"If your family can offer protection from the enemies of the Medici, I will allow this marriage to take place, even if I had no say in the matter. My daughter is my only living child. Before she was born I could not concieve for years until the birth of Cosimo. The joy of having my son gave me confidence that my husband and I would go on to have more children, but we were blindsided. Cosimo died shortly before Contessina was born and I was devastated. You see, my health had always been fragile, Messere. I am afraid that I will not live much longer and my Contessina Giulia will be left with no one." The woman looked down at her hands. "If it were to my choice in who my daughter marries, I would have her married to a family outside of Florence. The Pazzi mean to make the Medici disappear and I am sure that they will harm my daughter in the process."

"If it is protection you want for your daughter, then she shall have it Madonna. Since she and Ezio know each other already, I do not think they will object to the agreement made. There is the matter of Christina Vespucci, which I am sure Messer Vespucci would be relieved to hear that my son will be married. Ezio is not his ideal match for his daughter." Giovanni gave her a serious look.

"No, not since he too has the Pazzi breathing down his neck for his vote in the Signoria." She began to stand. "I am sure you support the Medici even if you did not have this marriage proposal brought before you."

"The Medici always had my support, Madonna." He stood in respect. "I will be happy to welcome your daughter into my family, no matter who I support."

"Then the matter is done. Thank you, Messer Auditore, for your time and for your acceptance." Ginevra said as she walked to the door.

"It is no problem, Madonna. Call on me anytime if you need to." Giovanni said sitting back down in the chair as the lady left his study. He rubbed his chin knowing this was going to complicate a few issues having to do with his son and one Christina Vespucci, not to mention the friendship the two young women shared with Ezio.

From what Giovanni knew about Contessina Giulia de'Medici, she was bull headed and also one of the more attractive young women in Florence; if not the most. He was surprised that Ezio had not set his sights on Contessina from the beginning, however Contessina was also chased after by Vieri de'Pazzi. Giovanni was not sure if this marriage would be beneficial to his family, but he was not one to refuse a request from Lorenzo de'Medici. Ezio was no doubt going to be furious over this arrangement.

"Giovanni? What is wrong?" Maria Auditore walked into the study after a few passing words to Ginevra.

"A curious arrangement put forward to us from Lorenzo. He has chosen Ezio as Contessina's suitor." Giovanni looked up at his wife with a concerned smile.

"Contessina de'Medici?" The woman said with a little surprise. "Well, I would have never seen that coming."

"Neither would I, mi Cara, but it seems we are to welcome a new daughter into our family." The Auditore patriarch said as he stood from his desk.

"We can only hope Ezio will cooperate on this matter. He is still a wild and free spirit not wanting to take on the trials of adulthood just yet." Maria gave her husband a teasing look. "It only took Federico a year to accept his own marriage to Cammilla. Give Ezio time and I am sure he will be fine." She put her hand on his chest before giving him a kiss. "I must go to Leonardo's to see the progress he is making. We will talk to Ezio together when I return." She walked away with a smile as they made it into the courtyard.

"Ezio is not going to like this and neither will Contessina." He said running a hand through his hair.

_Note: It is known fact that most men in the Italian Renaissance did not marry until they were in their mid twenties or older to girls ten to fifteen years their junior. For the sake of this story, I am going with legal ages because of reasons that are quite obvious. Also, during this time, the Pazzi were trying to underhand the Medici as much as possible over the Papal accounts. Which ever bank held the accounts held the power of Florence. _

_I do want to mention that I know that neither of the Auditore brother's had wives in Assassin's Creed 2. I am taking creative liberties with this to show how marriage was back in the 1400's in Italy. Lorenzo de'Medici used marriage as a political tool to gain support with some of the wealthier families in and around Florence. _


	2. Contessina

If it were possible, Contessina de'Medici would run away. She had thought about leaving Firenze more than a few times, but if it were not for her friends, she would have left a long time ago. She had known for some time now that her cousin was looking for a good suitor for her, one that would complement her as well as treat her with respect. The only problem was, most men treated their wives like property. If she were to be sold to the highest bidder, it was going to be to some family that Lorenzo de'Medici knew well enough and also supported him in his endeavors for Florence.

As it was, she was still unmarried at the tender age of seventeen. Most families married off their daughters at a younger age to men well into their twenties and even thirties. Contessina knew that if she were to marry now, she would be a difficult one to match. Thankfully, the one thing that most men worried about in their future brides was still intact. Her virtue was completely safe, even though by Vieri de'Pazzi's standards, was perfectly ripe for his taking. As if Vieri could get within feet of her without causing some kind of trouble. It was no secret that the young Pazzi was actively looking for a bride himself, but she was off limits. She was Medici and the Medici were at war with the Pazzi. Such a union would do nothing to strengthen the ties between the warring families. It was bad enough that Bianca had eloped with Vieri's uncle.

The only thing Contessina wished was to be free. She did not want to be trapped within the confines of a home that belonged to the man she would someday marry. She was too wild and stubborn according to most. If it were not for her golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, most of the suitors Lorenzo considered a possiblity would stay far away from her. Contessina was opinionated and bold which was a trait that was considered undesirable. Of course, Lorenzo often said that she should never change, but her mother Ginevra hated that her daughter was unbecoming.

As Contessina walked down the halls of the Medici home, she could hear the bustling of activity from the servants as they prepared for a dinner that evening. One of the servants bowed their head and gave her a letter before moving on. Popping the wax seal on the folded parchment, she opened the letter to read its contents as she walked.

_Contessina,_

_I hope you are doing well Mi Cara. I am writing to let you know that at any moment my father will allow us to be married. Any moment. I have been waiting most of my life to see us bound together in passionate harmony..._

The young woman stopped reading and crumpled the letter before walking over to the nearest fireplace. She felt satisfied when she threw the parchment into the fire. As it burned she could not help but to smile at the ridiculous nature in which Manfredo Soderini sent letters to her. She despised the man's attempts at courting her. He would often send her gifts, which she often sent back as a refusal to engage with him.

"Another love letter from Manfredo?" She heard her cousin Giuliano's voice from behind her and turned around to see him standing there with a cup of wine in his hand.

"If it weren't for his gambling and cheating, he would be a good man, but I'm afraid he is mostly drunk all the time like you." Contessina replied. "What do you want Giuliano?"

"Lorenzo and your mother would like to speak with you before you go. Something about important business." The dark blond man said before taking a sip of his wine. "If you ask me, I think they found you a match."

"This doesn't surprise me. Mother has been hounding Lorenzo about it lately, so much I think he became exhausted with her barking." She grabbed the cup of wine out of Giuliano's hand and took a sip herself. "Tell Lorenzo and my mother that I will speak with them whenever I choose to." She handed to cup back to her cousin and strode towards the door.

"There is nothing wrong with being drunk all the time!" Giuliano yelled after her.

The blond Medici girl walked briskly out of the Palazzo Medici and into the bustling streets of Firenze with a purpose. Contessina would not let her mother control her life, or Lorenzo either. If she was going to marry someone it was going to be on her terms, nevertheless she was going to listen to them. She was opinionated, but she did know how to listen before saying no. She would hear what her mother and cousin had to say before agreeing to anything. Contessina was not opposed to marriage, she was only opposed to who she was going to marry.

"Contessina!" She turned around to look for whoever called her name. "Contessina over here!" She smiled as her eyes landed on Ezio.

"Ezio, what are you doing here?" She had just made it to the market when he called for her attention. "I thought you would be with Cristina."

"I thought we could walk together since I am your friend and all." He gave her a grin and she noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"Have you been fighting with Vieri again?" Contessina asked as she put a hand on his cheek to look at the damage.

"No. Well, I mean yes." Ezio gave her a bashful look. "It is not my fault. He was saying things about you and Cristina."

"Ezio, you do not need to defend us if it gets you hurt and certainly not my honor. We are good friends." She took her hand away with a smile on her face. "Did you win?"

"Of course!" He said as she began to walk in the direction of Cristina's home. "Vieri is a_ codardo_. He has his lackey's do all the fighting for him."

"I know, I just don't like to see my friends get hurt over something as silly as defending my honor." Contessina walked beside him with a sad smile.

"Contessina." Ezio said noticing how she seemed to sulk. "You were not there to defend yourself and it was the right thing to do." He put a hand on her arm in comfort. "I made the choice to defend you."

"You know, Ezio, I think you are wise beyond your years sometimes. Its rare, but you do have your moments." She gave him a smile before removing his hand slowly. "I appreciate your friendship."

"I do too, but Contessina, something is bothering you. What is it?" He asked as they made it to the other side of the market.

"Lorenzo and my mother may have found a match for me." The young woman said softly as she picked at the crimson fabric on her sleeve.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked her.

"No, not yet. Hopefully, it is someone I know." She replied. "I do not think I could live with a stranger."

"I can't say I don't agree with that thought." He said thinking about how she felt. "I know for a man to take on a beautiful woman is a pleasure, but for the woman I don't know if it is hell on earth, or..."

"Prison." Contessina finished for him. "This is why I am happy for you and Cristina. You both have the luxury of chosing who you want to be with for the rest of your lives. Lorenzo sees political advantage in marriage. He has already married off his sisters to wealthy families all across Italia, but I am the last eligible maiden in his household. If my father were still alive, I would have been married of years ago." They continued to walk through the streets together.

"Lorenzo has been kind to you." Ezio said knowing that Contessina left out her cousins generosity. "He may be kinder still."

"Maybe." She said with a soft tone in her voice.

"Contessina, if you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask." He stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm serious."

"I know Ezio, I know." She looked up at him with a happy glint in her eye at the offer. "You have been a good friend since we met years ago. You and Cristina. I cannot think of what it would have been like if I had never met either of you."

"I'm sure it would be dull and boring." Ezio told her as they started walking again.

Contessina thought about how much she treasured his friendship along with Cristina's. It was only a few months ago that Ezio had started courting the Vespucci girl and she was happy for them. She had known Ezio since she had been sent to live with Lorenzo at age ten and it was not until a year later that her mother returned from Ferrara to stay in the Medici household. Ezio was just a boy that ran around in the streets looking for trouble. He thought himself to be the great Sparticus, fighting an invisible enemy in the garden of the Palazzo Medici.

He had come with his father, Giovanni, just days after Piero de'Medici died. She had only been there for a few months, but seeing Ezio playing with his wooden sword in the garden and yelling at the invisible Roman forces.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she came around the corner to find the boy in a pose. He had just finished his speach to all the rebellious gladiators.

"I am making a speach to my troops. We are about to fight the Romans." He relaxed his posture. "Do you want to play? You could be the warrior queen Boudicca."

"I do not have a sword." She said. "Besides, Boudicca never fought along with Sparticus."

"It is just pretend. You can be whoever you want." The boy said as he looked for a suitable sword. "Here, you can use my sword, I can use this stick." He handed her his wooden sword.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"All hail Queen Boudicca!" He yelled out and the imaginary gladiators hailed their new queen. She smiled for the first time in months since coming to live with the Medici. "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He grinned holding out his hand. "Sparticus to my troops here."

"Contessina Giulia de'Medici." She said grabbing his hand and giving him a little curtsy.

From that day on, she and Ezio were best friends. Their relationship had always been platonic, never anything more than that. She had met Cristina through Sandro Botticelli a couple years ago and the two young women had become fast friends. It was not until the year before that Cristina had let Ezio court her after a very awkward encounter. Federico had told Contessina all about it after being invited to dinner with the Auditore family a few days after. She was shocked to be sure, but also happy for her two friends.

As the two friends came to the door of the Vespucci house, they saw Cristina tending to the small pot of blooming jasmine. She was very attached to that pot of jasmine as it had been a gift from Ezio for her birthday. Contessina remembered going with Ezio to find the dark haired beauty a gift and he had made a good choice. With the young Auditore, gifts like jewelry are meaningless.

"Cristina." Contessina called out her name and the young Florentine woman turned around to see her. "Care for a walk around the piazza?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. My father insists I stay away from Ezio." This caused Contessina and Ezio to look at one another. "I wish I could." The sadness in Cristina's voice echoed through the street.

"Perhaps, you should go to the market and take care of that errand your father wanted you to do." Contessina said putting a hand on Ezio's arm and giving him a sly look. He knew what she was thinking.

"Perhaps I should." He winked at Contessina. "I'll be back later." The young man said before leaving the two women alone with each other.

"So, can you go for a walk now that Ezio is not here?" The blond asked her friend with a smile.

"Certianly." Cristina smiled knowing that the blond girl was very cunning. She looped her arm with Contessina's and they began to walk slowly towards the market. "I heard from Sandro that you may be getting married."

"That may be so, but I doubt anything will come of it." Contessina said.

"You are going to refuse again?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know. If the suitor is someone I know, it is a possibility that I will accept this time. I am to speak with my mother and Lorenzo about it before the dinner tonight." The blond told her friend as they strolled.

"What if it is Manfredo?" Cristina asked with a laugh.

"That idiot had the nerve to write to me again this morning. I didn't make it halfway through his letter before I threw it in the fireplace." She said and Cristina looked at her with an open mouth and a hand on her chest.

"Contessina! How dare you keep that poor man hanging on." The brunette said with a mocking tone. "He only wants your affection and your virtue."

"He can want my affection and_ virtu_ all he likes, but he will have to kiss a pig first." Contessina laughed out loud. "The idiot cannot stay sober enough to recognize a pig from a woman anyway."

"How do you know?" Cristina asked.

"Giuliano and he were drinking one night. Manfredo drank so much that when Giuliano was walking him home, he passed out in a pig pen and when he woke up he thought the old sow was a woman and kissed her." Contessina giggled as she told the story. "When he woke up the next morning he wanted to know where the beautiful woman that he kissed was." The brunette bursted out laughing.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"Giuliano said that Manfredo went out looking for her and the farmer who owned the sow wanted to know what Manfredo did to his sow that made her not want to eat her slop that morning." Contessina said between laughs. "The sow was in love with Manfredo!"

"What about Manfredo?" Ezio said walking up to the two young women as they came to the market.

"Remember the story of Manfredo and the sow that Giuliano keeps telling?" Contessina asked him.

"Oh yes." Ezio laughed. "I hear the sow is still in love with him."

"Is she?" Cristina asked the girl standing next to her.

"You will have to ask Giuliano. He is the one who invented the story." She said pulling Cristina to a silk vendor's stall. "Giuliano probably embellished the story quite a bit, but it is still entertaining to hear."

"Indeed." Cristina said as she picked up a bold of blue silk. "This is beautiful."

"It is fifty Florines, Signora. A rare a beautiful color." The vendor told Cristina with a smile. "Though perhaps it would look better on your friend. It would bring out her eyes more."

"I think he is right Contessina, you would look wonderful in this color." Cristina held the bolt of silk up to the blond woman and compared the silk to the color of her eyes. "Mio Dio, it does bring out her eyes. It is a shame I do not have fifty Florines though, I could buy it for you."

"Why would you buy it for me?" Contessina asked.

"Well, if you are to be married, you will need a dress for your wedding dinner." Cristina smiled at her. "I think this would make an excellent gift."

"I appreciate it, Cristina, but...I think I must go." Contessina stated with a small, but sad smile. "I'm sorry." She put an arm on Cristina's hand and looked at Ezio for some sort of sign that he understood.

"Was it something I said?" Cristina asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I need to go talk to my mother and Lorenzo. I need to know who it is they have chosen to be my husband." She said before walking past Ezio. "You two should spend some time together before Messer Vespucci finds you."

Once on her own, Contessina walked back to the Palazzo Medici in no hurry. Cristina had meant no offense in saying she could buy the blue silk, but the notion of it settled deep into her bones. It was more the realization that maybe this time, she was not going to get out of marriage. The last two or three she had sent them home with a bitter taste in their mouths and this time she did not think she was going to get away with it.

She entered the palazzo with a heavy sigh as the servants seemed to be working on cleaning the entire courtyard. She did not know who was going to be coming to dinner that night. One of the servants said it may be one of the many noble families in Firenze, but who knew. The Pazzi were not going to accept any invitation from the Medici, so that family was not on the list. Perhaps it was the Auditore? Ezio would have mentioned it when they spoke earlier. However, she was sure it had something to do with her possible engagement.

"Contessina!" She was becoming tired of hearing her name. "There you are." She turned to see her mother.

"Mother."

"Come, Lorenzo and I have been waiting for you to return. We have something we need to discuss with you." The older woman put her hand gently on Contessina's arm and led her to Lorenzo's study. Once inside she met Lorenzo's gaze and saw the smile on his face.

"Contessina, I think you know already why you are here." Lorenzo did not give her any indication that he was upset or even considering that what he had in mind would not make her unhappy. He seemed more than content with the knowledge of the match being at least bearable. Her mother seemed content with it as well, which made Contessina nervous. "It has been difficult for me to find you a suitor that would take you as their wife. With all of your beauty, you are very strong willed and that makes finding a match very hard. However, I have found a good match. One that benefits both our families."

"Who is it then?" Contessina stood firm hoping that the person chosen to be her husband was someone she knew.


	3. The Reluctant Bride

"Father, you cannot be serious!" Ezio had not expected this. "Contessina? What will Cristina think?" The young Florentine paced in his father's study as his mother sat watching. Giovanni was expecting this reaction, so much that he was willing to bet Ezio would be shocked and furious about the match.

"Ezio, you know that you cannot marry Cristina. Her father is in line with the Pazzi and we are supporters of the Medici. I gave Lorenzo my word that I would support him and I shall." Giovanni told his son before looking to his wife. Maria could only give him a small smile of courage because Ezio could be reasoned with. "Son, I know you love Cristina." He walked over to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder. "But you have a duty to this family too. A duty to your city."

"Perhaps Contessina feels the same as you do right now. If I were to have a choice, I would have you marry for love like us." Maria interjected placing a hand on her chest before standing. "Ezio, my son, Contessina is not the worst choice for a bride. She is your friend after all and who knows, she may be your greatest ally." Ezio wondered if there was a way to still hang on to Cristina while being married to Contessina. He was not willing to give up the love of his life just yet and the beautiful blond woman he had known for the last several years of his life could also be a constant companion. He looked at his mother and relaxed his posture.

"Alright. I accept Contessina as my bride." He said sadly. Maria could tell his heart was aching at the news.

"You are making the right choice, Ezio." Giovanni put his hand on the back of Ezio's neck in comfort. "I am sorry. I truly am." He pulled his son into a hug before letting him go. "We are going to Palazzo de'Medici for dinner tonight to announce your engagement." Ezio said nothing; only nodded before slowly walking out of the study with a broken heart. Giovanni wondered if this was all a mistake, but perhaps it was not. Perhaps Contessina would allow his son to be free and not hold him to the standards that most marriages had. She was at least agreeable.

"I wonder if Contessina loves him already." Maria said walking over to her husband. "She has known him all this time, but I've seen them together before he met Cristina. She works in tandem with him, not against him."

"Like you and I, my love?" The Assassin said leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Perhaps this will end up better than we all anticipated."

Ezio found himself walking towards Cristina's home after the conversation he had with his parents. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head, all of them on how he was going to break the news to his beloved. More importantly; how it was going to change the relationship he had with Cristina and Contessina. Both women knew that their place in society was to eventually marry the sons of nobles in order to maintain alliances, but it did not change the fact that he loved Cristina.

He wanted to blame Contessina, but he could not. She could not have known the choice her cousin made and he cared for her a great deal as well. Fate, it seemed, was not in favor of his heart and part of it withered away the moment his father announced that he was to be married. The blond beauty was not Ezio's choice, but he could not disappoint his family. The thought had crossed his mind to run to Cristina and tell her to run away with him; to elope in the countryside and all of this could be avoided. The truth was it would only make things worse with the Pazzi. Messer Vespucci would likely call for Ezio's arrest and the elopement would be immediately annuled.

He only had an hour before the dinner, so he had to make the conversation quick. Ezio stood below Cristina's window like always after the sun had gone down and called her name. After a few moments, she opened the window and looked down at him. The look on his face told her that something was not right.

"Can you come down?" He asked her.

"I will meet you in the square." She said quietly trying not to grab anyone's attention. "Go! I'll only be a minute or two." Cristina smiled at him. Just as she said she would, the brunette met him in the square with a concerned look on her face. "Ezio, what is wrong?" She put a hand on his arm.

"I need you to promise me you will not get angry with me...or Contessina." Ezio looked her in the eyes for a moment before turning away.

"Why would I be angry at either of you?" She grabbed him and made him face her again trying to understand what was going on. "Ezio?"

"Contessina is getting married." He said and Cristina smiled.

"We both knew she was going to be married soon, why are you upset about it? You should be happy for her. Tell me? Who is it she is to wed?" Cristina seemed more excited that her friend was getting married than how Ezio was acting. "Ezio? Tell me. Is it Manfredo? Please do not let it be Manfredo. Or Vieri de'Pazzi. She will be miserable with either of those two idiots." She said but became surprised when Ezio sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Mio Dio." Her face fell when she realized. "No."

"I'm sorry, Mi Amore." He could not bare to look at her, but he could hear Cristina go silent. The sound of her quiet sniffs told him that she was hurting. "I had no choice."

"You had a choice." She backed away from him. "You could've said no!"

"Cristina, please. Listen." Ezio was desperate to save his relationship with Cristina. "I don't want this. Contessina is my friend, she is your friend, but she doesn't have a choice either. On the way here I thought about asking you to run away with me; to elope."

"Then let us run away. Ezio I want to be with you forever." She grabbed his hands and pressed them to her mouth. "Please, let's run away. Contessina will have to find another suitor, but we could be happy." She kissed his hands. "Please, Ezio."

"We can't. Your father will be infuriated and have me arrested. My family will be disappointed and it would give the Pazzi another reason to undermine the Medici." He told her as she dropped his hands. "I can't do this to my family."

"Who cares about the Pazzi and the damned Medici!" She yelled out before grabbing his face. "I love you. Please, don't marry her." She searched his eyes for any sign of giving in, but there was only sadness. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Cristina." He removed her hands from his face and then kissed her on the cheek. "I wish there was another way." Inside he was lost and heartbroken. Ezio turned away from her and began to walk towarded the Palazzo de'Medici. He wanted to look back at her when he heard her sobs, but he convinced himself that he had to do the right thing.

Contessina sat quietly as Lorenzo's guests lingered about the dining room with cups of wine in their hands. Her mother stood beside her watching the interaction between the noble families of Florence that supported the Medici. One of those families was the Auditore and she saw Maria Auditore at her husband's side as he spoke with Lorenzo. She wondered if they spoke about her and Ezio, or if they were speaking about the next political match that could be made. Ezio had yet to make himself known while his brother Federico was preoccupied with his wife.

The young woman had dressed in her finest dress that evening like her mother told her to. A light green that contrasted with all of the red of Firenze. Her hair adorned with a simple silver pin and hanging off of her shoulder. She was sure to look her best at the request of her mother. She also made a promise to not 'act out' during the dinner in her rebellious ploy to forego the marriage that she hesitantly agreed to.

She watched and waited for Ezio to walk in at any moment. She wanted to speak with him first, to let him know that this was not of her choosing. She could only imagine how heartbroken he was at the news and how he had to give up the woman he loved for his best friend who could not hold a candle to Cristina. With that thought, she could only guess that Cristina would not be speaking with her for a long time. Cristina had Ezio's heart and Contessina knew she had inadvertedly destroyed it. Contessina felt sick to her stomach. The room was getting stuffy and she wanted to breathe fresh air; if only to clear her thoughts.

"Contessina? Where are you going?" Ginevra asked her daughter as she stood up from her seat.

"I need some air, Mama. I will be back." Contessina smiled as she left the room and entered the courtyard of the palazzo.

In the courtyard were various statues of roman generals, emporers, and gods that her grandfather, Cosimo de'Medici, collected through his years. The one she admired the most was the statue of Prosperpina, the goddess kidnapped by Pluton and brought into the underworld. She had been very little, only five when Cosimo told her the story of Prosperpina while they stood in front of the beautiful marble statue. She remembered it so well.

"My little Contessina, do you know the story of the beautiful Prosperpina?" Cosimo in his old age asked her. She held on to his large hand as he brought her to the scantly clothed goddess made of marble. She looked up at her grandfather and shook her head. "Well, perhaps it is time for you to know." He squeezed her hand as he began to tell her the wonderful story.

Cosimo de'Medici passed away not two weeks after and barely a year after that her grandmother, Contessina de'Medici the Elder, joined her husband. After that the Medici bank was spent and the Pazzi had taken the place of the Albizi. If it were not for the investments of art and literature that Cosimo made in his time, the bank would be flourishing. Her uncle had done everything he could to bring the Medici back into the fold, but in the end the bank owed more money to the Pope than it did to Florence and because of this, the Pazzi family were trying to take control of the Papal accounts.

"Contessina?" She turned around to see Ezio, who had only just walked in from the streets. She did not answer him, only looked back towards the statue before he came to her side.

"I don't know what to do." Contessina said softly. "I did not ask for this, Ezio. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you and Cristina."

"Look at me." Ezio grabbed her by the shoulders to make her face him. He did not want her to go through life in regret for something that was never truly her fault. "You did nothing. Our families are only doing what they think is best, even if it costs us someone we love. You and I are caught in the middle of a political game and maybe we have to make the best of it." Ezio was wise beyond his years in some moments and Contessina greatly admired him for it.

"What about Cristina?" She asked him and he sighed. She had to have known Cristina was furious about this. He removed his hands from her shoulders and sagged wearily.

"She didn't take to the news very well." He said. Contessina could not contain her emotions anymore and felt tears falling down her cheeks. There was no way to fix the friendship she and Cristina had anymore. From now on they were estranged and possibly even rivals. "Please, do not blame yourself for this. You could not have known that our families had arranged this." He put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "What matters right now is how are we going to deal with this together." She looked up into his honey brown eyes in quiet shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, not really grasping what he said.

"I still love Cristina, but I am willing to do as my family asks of me. I can't give you my heart, but I can give you a promise." He grasped her hands. "You have been my closest friend for many years, Contessina, and you will always be my friend. I promise that I will take care of you like you have taken care of me all this time." It was not an admission of love, or solidarity, surely not fidelity, but it was a promise that he could keep. Whatever was to come, he was sure that she was going to support him. He did not say anything more before kissing her cheek.

"Ezio! There you are!" Federico's voice interrupted the pair. He came striding over and clapped a hand on Ezio's shoulder, earning a groan from his younger brother. "Where have you been little Brother? We have been waiting for you."

"I've been here." Ezio rolled his eyes as Federico laughed. "I was only discussing the future with Contessina."

"And in front of a nearly naked statue no less." Federico looked to Contessina. "Your grandfather had exquisite taste in marble statues."

"Federico Auditore! Are you drunk already?" Contessina asked seeing the behavior of her soon to be brother in law.

"No. Not yet." He put an arm around Ezio's neck and then hers. "Come, we are all waiting for the two of you."

"Federico, you are quite possibly the worst." Contessina said as the eldest of the Auditore siblings ushered the intended couple into the dining room. Once inside, Contessina took her seat next to her mother and Ezio was lead to the seat across from her. A roasted pheasant sat on the table along with a boar's head. Several dishes with soft Fetta and bread littered the table in front of all the guests. In front of Contessina was a fresh chalice filled with wine from Lorenzo's vineyard.

Despite the delicious food in front of her, she could not eat any of it. Looking up at Ezio she found him picking at his own food as well and when he looked at her, she saw that he was just as pensive as she was. Lorenzo was busy talking with Giovanni who sat to his left drinking the wine out of his cup.

"Lorenzo has arranged the wedding to take place a month from now." Ginevra said leaning over to Contessina. "The bride price has been settled on and all things are in preparation." The smile that Ginevra had on her face made Contessina feel worse. Despite her intended husband being her closest friend already, this was not what she wanted.

"That is good news, Mama." She said putting on a small smile to throw off her mother. "I cannot wait." The young woman continued to pick at her food before her mother continued.

"Lorenzo has arranged the wedding to take place a month from now." Ginevra said leaning over to Contessina. "The bride price has been settled on and all things are in preparation." The smile that Ginevra had on her face made Contessina feel worse. Despite her intended husband being her closest friend already, this was not what she wanted.

"That is good news, Mama." She said putting on a small smile to throw off her mother. "I cannot wait."

"Neither can I." Ginevra put her left hand on top of Contessina's right and smiled. "You will be safe with the Auditore family. I never told you this, but the Medici name is not safe for any woman." The older woman looked over at the other end of the table where Lorenzo's wife, Clarice, sat. The dark haired woman was doing her best to look the part of a dutiful wife and hostess, but in her eyes, there was unease. "Clarice was going to give her devotion to God, but your Uncle, Carlo, convinced her that marrying Lorenzo would be the same as serving God. He used the Medici name to influence her decision. Now she may love Lorenzo, but she is also caught up in the Pazzi's schemes like the rest of us."

"You are marrying me off to save me from the fight between the Pazzi and the Medici?" Contessina asked in quiet surprise.

"Not only that, but I could not see you with anyone other than that young man over there." Ginevra squeezed her daughters hand and nodded towards Ezio. "I know he will take care of you." Contessina did not say anything more as she looked over towards her future husband as he spoke with his brother. She wondered what they were talking about, but her thoughts were interrupted when Guiliano leaned over and spoke to her.

"I have it on good authority that Sow-Kisser Soderini is absolutely heartbroken that you are getting married to Ezio Auditore and not him." He said coming so close that she could smell the wine in his breath. "You did good, Cousin."

"You know as well as I, Giuliano, that I had nothing to do with the pick of suitors." Contessina bit back before taking a sip of her wine. "As for Manfredo, he was never worth my time."

"Manfredo Soderini is worth no time at all." Guiliano said before leaning back in his chair. It was at this point that Lorenzo stood up and began to talk.

"Dear friends, tonight is a wonderful occasion where we celebrate the upcoming union of two families. The Medici and the Auditore!" There was clapping before he continued. "Long have the Medici respected and admired the Auditore family; even depended on the Auditore. For this, I am eternally grateful, Giovanni." The Auditore patriarch nodded his head in thanks for the kind words Lorenzo offered. "Tonight, our families are celebrating a permanent union between our families with the marriage of Ezio Auditore da'Firenze to Contessina Giulia de'Medici!" Lorenzo motioned for Contessina and Ezio to stand. The two youths looked to one another, feeling outed and slightly embarrassed with all the eyes that set upon them. The claps of the people around them made Contessina's face turn red as Lorenzo motioned for her to go to him and Ezio as well. "I wish you both a healthy and happy engagement." The elder Medici took each of their hands and clasped them together with a smile on his face.


	4. Courage in a Wine Bottle

"Contessina!" Ezio called after her as she stormed through the halls of the palazzo. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. "Contessina! Wait!" Her footsteps echoed through the building as she ran towards her room; barely making it to the door before Ezio caught up to her and grabbing her. "Contessina, stop. Tell me what is going on?"

"They were all staring as if I were some prized broodmare auctioned off to the highest bidder." She pulled away from Ezio and started to pace in the corridor. "Is this how it is? Is this how it feels to be...betrothed?" She stopped and faced him looking for answers.

"I do not know." He sighed. "All I know is that everything has changed and I am not sure how I feel about it. At first I was angry and then all I felt was heartbreak. I had to break Cristina's heart."

"I am sorry, Ezio. If I could do anything, it would be to see you two together and happy for the rest of your lives." She put a hand on his arm and squeezed. "This is all a mess." Contessina said with a helpless sob as she started to pace again. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can sleep or eat." Ezio stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her away. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." He said taking her to the kitchens and grabbing a bottle of wine before pulling her out of the door. "Come on." Ezio told her as he pulled her along to the side of a building. "Can you climb?"

"Ezio, I am wearing a dress." She knew he was very good at climbing, but she was very rooted to the ground. "How do I climb in a dress?" She asked him as he stuck the bottle of wine in his belt.

"Come on, I'll show you." He held out his hand to Contessina and she hesitantly took it before he showed her where to grab on to the window seal. "I promise I won't let you fall." She did not believe him at first, but the look in his eyes told her that he was not lying. Contessina did as he asked and pulled herself up, not without resistance from her dress.

The young woman went slow so that she could place her hands in the same places Ezio did before her. She watched him carefully as he pulled himself up to the next window, securing himself before looking down at her. When he saw that she was struggling, he quickly descended to help her. Once on the roof he pulled her up and helped her get her feet under her, but the way she stood surprised him. There was that look of awe and wonder on her face, something he had never seen on Cristina's face before.

"What is it?" Ezio asked her as she slowly stepped forward across the tiles on the roof of the palazzo. He looked around and then realized what she was seeing for possibly the first time in her life. The skyline of Firenze. "Oh."

"It's so beautiful." She managed to mutter out as she took in the view of Firenze in the moonlight. "The Duomo is more beautiful at night." She looked out towards the walls of the city and saw the rolling hills over Tuscany as the stars sunk below the horizon.

"I forget that you have never seen Firenze like this. Federico and I see it so often that we really don't pay attention to it." Ezio said as he moved to sit down on the peak of the roof. "Not anymore at least." He held out his hand to her and she sat down next to him.

"I had no idea Italia could be so beautiful." She rested her elbow on her knee and rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. "It is like a dream." Contessina watched as Ezio pulled the bottle of wine from his belt and putting the cork in his mouth to open it before spitting it out. "Have you ever brought Cristina up here?"

"No, she is afraid of heights." Ezio said before taking a sip. "This isn't bad. Lorenzo de'Medici has good taste." He handed the bottle to her and she followed his lead. "You are the first person I ever brought up here. I had a plan to bring Cristina up here when I could finally ask her to marry me, but that has changed."

"My mother is to blame, you know." She took another sip before handing the wine back over to Ezio. "She convinced Lorenzo marry me off as soon as possible. She said any woman who carried the Medici name was going to suffer a horrible life, so she convinced Lorenzo that your family was the best choice. Why? You may ask, because she knows you will take care of me."

"I will take care of you." Ezio said ignoring the fact that Ginevra was to blame for this fate. "Contessina, I told you before, I will do what is right."

"Do you remember when we were children how you believed with all your heart that you were Sparticus?" She changed the subject on him and he nodded. "I believed you were Sparticus too and that I was Queen Boudicca. I remember always riding in to save your troops from defeat at the hands of Julius Ceasar, Pompey, and Crassus."

"Those were the days. We never had to worry about marriage or politics." Ezio smiled when she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "All that mattered was changing history and defeating the Triumvirate."

"Sparticus and Queen Boudicca lived to see their people free again." She waved her arm across the stars. "We had such fun adventures in the garden. I remember that time where we were setting sail for Troy after reading the Iliad. You were Odysseus and I was Helen of Troy."

"Even though Helen was kidnapped by Paris and never fought in battle." Ezio laughed at his friend.

"I was a child. I could bend the rules." She swatted him on the chest. "Let me have my fun." She continued. "I had such courage then." Contessina sighed.

"You lost it when you fell from Giuliano's horse." He remembered that day well. She had begged Giuliano to ride the red stallion, so he put her on the mild mannered horse and lead her around the streets of Firenze. At some point, the horse became skittish and bolted. In it's panic he ran into a wall before flipping over onto Contessina. She survived by the grace of God some would say, but not without injury. The worst injury she sustained was a broken leg and a knock to the head, but she recovered fine. To this day she will not go near a red horse.

"No, I don't think so. I still ride." She argued.

"Well, when did you lose it?" Ezio was curious and she held back a certain truth she wanted to keep burried forever.

"I don't really know." Contessina hid her face from him so he could not see the blush on her cheeks. "When I figure it out, I will tell you." She said quietly.

"Ezio! Contessina!" Giovanni Auditore called up to them from below giving the blond girl a chance to recover herself. "Come down, it is time we return home."

"Si, Father." Ezio said standing up and offering his hand to his bride to be. "Soon enough, we will have all the time in the world to talk about it." He smiled to Contessina to her feet.

Once safely down on the ground, Contessina looked to Giovanni and gave him a curtsey before going inside to get out of her dress. Ezio looked at his father for some reassurance in this whole affair. Giovanni put his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I am sorry, Ezio. I am truly sorry."

A few days later Contessina was walking through the streets of Firenze towards the Vespucci home. She was going to attempt to speak with Cristina about her marriage to Ezio in the coming weeks and what she had in mind as far as their relationship. Contessina knew that she and Ezio were expected to consumate their marriage on the wedding night, but this did not mean that it was going to happen. She thought it rather strange to perform wifely duties to her dearest friend, but at the same time, she almost wanted to do her duties as his wife. However, she was also willing to share Ezio with Cristina. As his friend, she owed him that much. She owed them both this much because she was the center of the chaos. She was the reason why they could not be together.

As she walked, she could feel eyes on her; following her to where Cristina's home was. When she entered the corridor where the Vespucci house was located she quickly went to the door, only standing in front of it was none other than Manfredo Sodorini. He was surprised to see her there when he turned around to her footsteps.

"Contessina! Mi Cara! Have you come to tell me you are not marrying that Auditore boy?" He opened his arms wide and gave her a grin, but she did not return it. "Contessina?"

"Out of the way Sodorini or are you here to try and win Cristina's affections since Ezio is not in the picture anymore?" She pushed him aside before turning to look at him. "You know what? Don't answer that." She moved forward to knock on the door. "Cristina, I know you're there." She said after waiting a moment.

"What do you want?" Cristina's voice came through the heavy wooden door. "To mess things up even more?"

"No. I came to talk to you. To make sure you are alright." Contessina leaned up against the door and sighed. "Please, Cristina? I want to explain." She waited a moment before the door opened and she almost fell over.

"Alright, you have five minutes to explain." Cristina opened the door and crossed her arms. "And I don't want to hear how this isn't your fault."

"Fine, I won't say anything of the sort." Contessina matched Cristina's stoic face. "I know you love Ezio. I did not intend for this to happen, but I am not going to fight you if you want to continue in your relations with him. I will be his wife in name only, if that is what you want." The blond said trying to make things better for the both of them.

"You are willing to subject yourself to slander and ridicule because you care so much about my relationship with your betrothed?" Cristina uncrossed her arms with her face going from stoic to angry. Contessina did not see the slap coming, but when she felt it, her heart shattered into a million pieces. "You are such a bitch for coming here and rubbing it in my face. You were always selfish and now to pull something like this to 'make amends'? I would have never guessed you'd stoop so low. You always wanted him to yourself. You were always jealous of us so you had your mother and Lorenzo de'Medici conjure up this engagement so you could finally have him."

"Cristina...No, that is not what..." Contessina tried to talk but Cristina slapped her again.

"No!" The brunette was crying now. "I hope the Pazzi send your family to the grave!" Contessina stood up strait and put a hard glare on her face.

"Cristina Vespucci, I came here to give you some sort of comfort in all of this, but I can see now that the Pazzi family has been whispering in your ear. You were my friend, I loved you like a sister, but now you are just a bitter woman." The blond said trying to hold the flood of tears back until she was out of Cristina's presence. "I hope that one day you get what you always wanted." With that she turned around and walked away as fast as her legs could carry her without breaking down in the streets.

She had no idea how, but she ended up at the palazzo Auditore and had only made it to the gates of the courtyard before she saw Giovanni walking out of his study. She stopped for a moment before he saw her and when he saw her face he walked up to her. The floodgates opened then and there was no holding back the sobs that were trying to break the surface.

"Contessina,_ pacina_, what is the matter?" He grabbed her in a hug as any father would do for their crying daughter. "What has happened?" Giovanni held her still.

"Giovanni?" Maria's gentle voice came from out of nowhere. "Oh, mi cara." Contessina felt Maria's hand on her back already rubbing circles. "I will speak with her, mi amore. I believe this is something that I have experience with."

"Very well. Go with Maria, Contessina, she will take care of you." Giovanni removed himself from the blond girls grasp and allowed Maria to take her into the parlor where the two women could speak about what happened.

Maria Auditore was a saint in Contessina's eyes. She instinctively knew what was going on with the girl, whether it was because she had a daughter of her own, or if she had been in a situation like this before. Contessina did not truly know, all she knew was that her feet had brought her here. Her feet brought her to the only people she could trust right now. She did not trust her own mother, nor did she trust her family. Even as she still sniffled, Maria sat her down in a chair next to the sewing table. Maria had been hard at work stitching the embroidery for Contessina's wedding dress.

"I assume this has to do with Cristina?" Maria did not hold back on her thoughts. Instead she came forward with them in order to get the awkwardness out of the way. The Auditore woman sat down in her chair and took up her needle once again while Contessina tried hard to lessen her crying.

"I tried to compremise with her. To be friends, but she would not have it." Contessina said with a sob.

"I can see that." Maria put her needle down and put her hand on the girl's cheek after seeing the redness. "Can you blame her?"

"No, I cannot. I was doing what I thought was right and it only made for more pain." Contessina said feeling like a child again. "She thought I was doing it out of selfishness."

"My son only thinks he loves her. What he feels is real to him, but the truth is, he is still a boy. I have seen him around Cristina before and I have seen him around you. It is like seeing two different Ezio's and I do not even know where to begin with that." Maria said with a chuckle. "He is lovesick with Cristina, but the complete opposite when you are around. You allow him to think for himself and you also complement him, while Cristina is more demanding and jealous."

"She has never been that way until now." Contessina said not noticing the subtle clues that Maria had seen before she did.

"You are young and inexperienced. If Cristina were the one in your shoes, would you not be jealous?" Maria put up a very good point that Contessina had not thought of. "We are not good at sharing. It is in our nature to be selfish when it comes to a man."

"I told her that I would only be his wife in name only if it ment her happiness." The young woman said finally understanding what had made Cristina so angry with her. It was because she had offered in the first place that she realized it sounded like a trick. "I'm such a fool." She covered her face with her hands and let the tears come again.

"Oh Contessina, you are not a fool. A little naive to the ways of love, but not a fool." She felt Maria's hands pull hers away from her face. The older woman put her finger under the girl's chin to make her look up. "Don't ever put yourself down for this. You showed courage just by going to talk to Cristina. Any other woman would let their rival stew in anger just out of spite. You were willing to compremise for someone else's happiness and that in itself is a rare trait." Maria gave her a smile. "Chin up, Contessina Giulia de'Medici, this is only the beginning of your hardships. However, I know you are strong enough to make it through all of them." Contessina did not hold back and hugged Maria with all her might.

"Grazie, Mona." Contessina said surprising Maria a little with the title and the older woman hugged her soon to be daughter.

When it was time for dinner, Giovanni had gone missing it seemed. Contessina had seen him earlier before Maria had asked her to stay for evening meal, but after that, he disappeared. Something seemed off about it, but Contessina did not question it. Bankers did odd things at odd hours of the night, especailly when the Signoria was concerend. Ezio had come in with a bruised cheek and Contessina pulled him towards the parlor to see to him as any dutiful wife would.

"Was it Vieri?" She said placing a cool wet cloth full of witchhazel to the bruise. Ezio shook his head not really wanting to talk. "Who was it then?"

"Cristina's brother, Marco." Ezio finally said after a few moments of silence. Contessina knew Marco before Cristina only because of Simonetta, the inspiration for Sandro's Venus and Mars painting. However, she knew that Marco's rage against Ezio was likely due to Simonetta's death earlier in the year. "You went to talk to her today, didn't you?"

"I did, but she didn't accept." She took the wet cloth and dipped it in the cool water again before reapplying it to Ezio's cheek. "She slapped me twice and told me that she hopes the Pazzi family send the Medici to their graves."

"I know." He put a hand on hers as she dabbed his cheek. "I also know you were willing to allow me to continue seeing her."

"You love her. You love her more than you could ever love me and she loves you. Who am I to stand in the way of that?" Contessina said and Ezio seemed to grow discontented with her reasoning.

"Contessina, you are the most selfless person I have ever met." He gave her a hard look and then stood up. "But you are also the most foolish girl I have ever met." He said before kissing her on the cheek before walking away and leaving her there in a state of disbelief.


	5. The Bonding of Lives

The weeks had gone by quickly and before Contessina knew it, she was standing before Ezio on the steps of the Santa Maria del Fiore taking vows. There was a strange feeling that crept up when she saw Ezio in his dark green wedding doublet, something she had never really felt before when she laid eyes on him before. He had worn his hair down with half of it tied back unlike usual. He looked different, mature, and ready for the next step in his life. All the while she was not so ready.

It took everything she had to steady her nerves as Lorenzo walked her down the isle towards her betrothed. Her dress was perfect; Maria had done a wonderful job in making sure the embroidery was magnificent. The pearl necklace that Claudia hung around Contessina's neck as a token of love for her new little sister. Contessina was a sight to behold in her plainness. Her blond hair hung down her back all the way to her hips while white jasmine adorned her silky strands.

Ezio could hardly believe his eyes at the woman in front of him. Gone was the girl who pretended to be Queen Boudicca and in front of him was someone else entirely. Before she had even entered the building, he had looked for Cristina, hoping she would be there to watch. She had not shown. Most of the Pazzi supporters did not show, even though they had been invited merely as a curtesy. However, Contessina did not seem to mind the missing people in the cathedral. He had not expected to be married at the age of seventeen, but he did like the idea of it now that he knew just what he was getting.

He may have called her the most foolish girl he had ever met and she was because she had no idea what was in front of her. He knew what was in front of him, even though his bleeding heart still pined for Cristina. The trouble was, he was pretty sure he was starting to love Contessina just as much as he loved Cristina. The love he had for the brunette Vespucci girl was wild, untamed, and even passionate, but Contessina? She was the opposite. She was steadfast, strong, grounded, and the fire within her smoldered rather than burned everything down. They were two completely different women. Comparing them was like comparing a horse to a donkey. Both were equines, but a donkey was less refined and harder to train, while a horse was beautiful, graceful, and less stubborn.

As Ezio stood there at the alter, he looked into Contessina's blue eyes and gave her a nod of reassurance. He was just as nervous as she was, if not more so, but he was better at hiding it. Everything was going to be different now. Their friendship was going to change from platonic to intimate in the matter of hours, yet he could not pressure himself to take that final leap to intimate. His father had told him that would come in time, if she wanted. Ezio was not worried about the marriage bed, he knew that while it was expected of them, it was not mandatory the first night.

Contessina felt as though she were in a dream when the rings were brought forward by Lorenzo's little daughter, Lucrezia, who was only six years old. The little girl was a replica of her mother, Clarice, but she had Lorenzo's temperament. Contessina barely remembered saying the vows or the feeling of Ezio's hands on hers as he slid the gold ring on her finger. She did remember putting his ring on, but after that it was all a blur and it was an hour later she came to at the wedding banquet.

She sat there next to Ezio with a small smile on her face and a cup of wine in her hand as all her guests came by to congratulate her on her marriage. Some of the guests even left gifts for her. The gifts were not much, just small tokens and a few Florine. When she looked over to her new husband, she saw that he was trying to enjoy himself as much as possible, but there was that look in his eyes. The same look he gave her when he was discontent inside, but was trying his best to hide it. Ezio could not fake anything, not from her.

"My Contessina." Her mother came behind her putting her arms around the bride's shoulders and hugging her tight. "I am proud of you." Was all Ginevra said before kissing her daughter on the cheek and leaving her sitting there.

"Are you happy, Cousin?" She didn't say anything when Giuliano sat in the chair next to her looking over to where Ezio was holding a conversation with Sandro.

"I don't know yet. I suppose this is better than being unhappy with a complete stranger." She told him. "Only, I feel as if we are complete strangers now."

"You've known him since you were a child, but now he seems like a stranger to you?" Giuliano laughed as he leaned back in the chair. "I suppose that makes sense, but its nothing a little more wine can't help." He picked up the pitcher of win in front of him an poured it in her cup. "There are ways to make the night go easier for you, all you need do is ask any of the ladies here and they will tell you."

"You act as though I will not enjoy it." She honestly could not fathom why she was talking about this with Giuliano of all people, but she supposed he was right. He did know a great deal about the virgin bed from a male perspective.

"He is your friend and you are inexperienced. I know he has experience with women because I've seen him in the brothel before, usually between two French ladies with gorgeous...Well, he is experienced, what can I say?" Giuliano shrugged trying to liven the conversation. "The point is, Contessina, as your favorite cousin I have a duty to tell you it is your night. You should be comfortable, not left feeling awkward." He winked to get his message across. While Contessina was slightly unnerved about the conversation, she did appreciate his support in whatever she decided to do. "Now, I am going to go over there and talk to that gorgeous young woman." He said, burping and pointing to the red haired beauty in the corner. "Wish me luck." He kissed her on the forehead and got up to woo the red head. She barely got any peace after that.

"Do you always look this meloncholy?" Federico was next to come and sit with her while his brother was engaged in conversation; now with Uberto Alberti. "Cheer up, Contessina, being an Auditore isn't that bad."

"It is not that." She said with a sigh. "All of this is too much."

"A month isn't enough time to adjust to the idea of being married against your wishes then?" The eldest Auditore brother said with a small smile and a knowing glint in his eyes. "My brother thinks he can hide it from me, but he feels the same as you. I think the only difference is that you were not in love with another before. Ezio is stubborn and he will not let go of Cristina that easily, but give him time. Perhaps he will give you everything you need once he learns to let go of her." Federico chuckled. "He has no idea what he has in front of him."

"Thank you for the kind words, Federico." She said putting a smile on her face, but it was not a true smile and he knew it. He still acknowledged her willingness to try and be happy.

"If you ever need me to talk sense into my brother, all you need to do is say so." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "We are family now, Contessina. Don't forget that." Federico stood up leaving her alone once more.

When all was said and done, the time came for the marraige bed. It was near three in the morning when everyone had finally settled down enough to see both Ezio and Contessina to the Palazzo Auditore. A procession throught the streets of Firenze guided by the light of torches as the couple were walked to their resting place for the night. For Contessina, who was being pulled along by the other women, it was an ethereal moment. She could not say she was excited about the whole ordeal,yet the anticipation was there.

"Away with all of you." Maria Auditore said as they came to the doors of their home. She waved the crowd away as Ezio pulled Contessina inside the house and to the parlor. "Now. That is over." Ezio's mother said as she entered the room. "Ezio, Contessina, you both know what must happen now."

"Si, Madre." Ezio said with an uncomfortable tone in his voice before grabbing the blond's hand to pull her to his, or rather, their bedroom. Once inside he shut the door and locked it before taking off his doublet and getting comfortable. "I do not know if that was the most awkward thing I have ever done, or if I am..." He stopped what he was doing to see Contessina crying. "Oh no." He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. He had been so caught up in his own emotions about everything that he did not really stop to think about how Contessina had been thrown into something she really did not want. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held her close as she sobbed.

After she had stopped crying they sat on the edge of his bed not really knowing what to say or what to do from there. Ezio had never had any reservations about being with a woman before, well he had before he knew what a brothel was, but since then that was no the case. Women threw themselves at him sometimes, but this was Contessina. Someone he would never dream of hurting or using in that manner. He had known her for such a long time that she was...a soul mate perhaps?

"Can you help me out of this dress?" She asked him standing up and turning her back to him. She was making herself vulnerable to him in order to see if he would actually do something, but she knew Ezio well enough to know that he would not try anything.

The young man said nothing as he stood up to untie the laces at the back of her dress; something he had done many times with different women, but this time it was different. His fingers pulled on the gold cords at the base of her spine to undo the cream silk that covered her pale skin. To say his blood did not heat was a lie because he was more than willing to fullfil the marraige bed, yet the thought of hurting his best friend made him settle down. Unless she was willing, he would not touch her. Ezio's fingers accidentally touched her soft skin making his blood run hot again and he had to stop as soon as he untied the laces.

"I can get it from here." Contessina could not let him see the blush that was adorning her face from the contact of his fingers on her skin. He had held her hand many times before, but this accidental touch was in a place he had never really touched her before. She shrugged out of the dress and placed it on the chair in the corner leaving her only in her shift. The worst part was that the shift was more see through than a normal cotton shift. This was to entice the groom to stake his claim and consumate the marriage. "Can you turn around, Ezio?" She said covering herself and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Of course." Except he wanted to take a peek. Instead of facing the bed, he moved to the window hoping to be able to get a glance of her in the light of the candles. He heard her walk over to the bed and remove the blanket so she could get in to cover herself, but he was able to turn his head enough to hazzard a look.

What Ezio saw was more than he expected. Contessina had always been a beautiful girl and he never really noticed how shapely she was under the dresses she wore. The style of dresses worn always left men to their imaginations while leaving the head the only part of a woman to be admired. Contessina's body, what he could see of it in that glance, was curvy. She had more curve to her slender frame than most women. She was beautiful everwhere it seemed. Of course this was all lust talking. What man could not admire the natural beauty of any woman? Certainly not he. Constraint was not his strength when it came to scantly clad females in his presence.

"You may turn around now." Contessina's voice interrupted Ezio's thoughts and he turned around fully to see her in the bed with the covers up to her chin. He could tell this was going to be a very long night. He removed his boots before making his way over to the bed and laying on top of the covers. "You are going to get cold if you do not cover yourself." He heard her say as he put an arm under his head.

"I'll be fine Contessina, you should get some sleep." It would be dawn soon and even though they were not expected to leave the room at any point in the day, sleep did not come easy for either of them. Ezio felt as though he could not pass the invisible line in the center of the bed. Would it just be better to get it over with?

Even when the sun came up, niether Ezio or Contessina had slept. They were too afraid to cross the boundry they had set up between them and while Contessina tried hard to get comfortable, she could not. Was it going to be like this for the forseeable future? She hoped not. She hoped that they could become comfortable enough with each other to let their guards down. Right now, it was near impossible. She laid there with the blankets gripped in her hands while she stared at the ceiling. Ezio seemed to be doing the same, only he had moved to clasp his hands together over his chest.

Thoughts ran rapid through her head as she spared a glance to her new husband. Ezio had his eyes closed, yet he was fidgiting. He was no more asleep than she was. Contessina thought about what Giuliano said to her over and over again. Perhaps her cousin was right. She turned over on her side to face Ezio and reached out to put a hand on his arm. When she did, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is it?" He gave her a worried look but when he saw her eyes fill with some emotion he had never seen before, he understood.

"I want to try." She said as he grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded. "Alright." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He knew she was a virgin, still he knew that no matter what, he could not hurt her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him with knitted eyebrows as he began to kiss her skin. "When...you know." He stopped and smiled to her.

"For some, yes." He continued making his way up her arm. "All you have to do is say stop." He could not begin to tell her how much he cherished her.


End file.
